


More than ever

by mordredllewelynjones



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Chubby Oswald Cobblepot, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Finale, Season/Series 05, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordredllewelynjones/pseuds/mordredllewelynjones
Summary: After a run in with the new arrival in town Oswald and Ed try to decide what to do with the rest of their evening. Oswald wants to get a takeaway, Edward wants to confess his undying love. Why not both?No sex or rude stuff in this story.





	More than ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/gifts).



> Chubwald is the most precious and lovable thing on this planet and you will NEVER change my mind! So yeah, after about a month of writers block on all projects, here is some attempted chubwald.

"Tomorrow?"

 

"Tomorrow."

 

Despite Oswald's fury at the audacity of Gotham's latest costumed lunatic he was somewhat reluctant to go toe to toe with them again just yet. His plans for tonight had been derailed several times already and at the moment he was unwilling to risk being recaptured by the GCPD so soon. Once was more than enough for one night. Of course, had Edward wanted to go and seek retribution he would have come along to help. What where friends for? Nevertheless, he was secretly pleased to hear that he wasn't the only one content to let this caped menace be until the morning. 

 

"What now?" Ed asked after a pause as they made their way down one of Gotham's many dark back alleys. They were keen to avoid drawing attention if at all possible. 

 

Oswald took a moment to consider his response, suddenly finding himself feeling nervous. In the six months prior to their incarceration the pact they had made together, one of brothers in arms, had done so much more than simply confirm an alliance. It had helped to bridge what little gap had remained between them after the Isabella incident and had helped them get back to the point of total trust and acceptance which had been a staple of their earlier friendship. Things had changed, of course, but that was to be expected. After all, neither of them had remained the same men they had been when they had first met. It didn't matter; however. If anything it had only strengthened their bond in the long run. 

 

The fact remained that after the battle with Bane they had become closer than ever before. It had been positively heartbreaking when Jim had burst in with his cronies, arrest warrants in hand and unwilling to listen to their arguments against his actions.

 

All that was ten years past now though and it was that which was troubling Oswald. So much had changed since then. The law had not been kind to him in that space of time and he had left Blackgate to find his position in life far from ideal. Gone was the empire he had been rebuilding; his wealth, real estate, minions and even reputation. All he had left was a modest amount of money, hardly a fortune, which he had secreted away in offshore accounts and a couple of safe houses which had been in a state of disuse for so long that he dreaded to think of how dilapidated they would likely be. 

 

This being the case he didn't feel that he really had an awful lot to offer Edward. He hadn't even been able to secure his freedom, Jeremiah Valeska having already beaten to him to it on that score. Even their ride had been hijacked, ruined by a giant bat, and they were left to navigate the grimy nighttime streets on foot. All this only served to diminish Penguin's confidence still further. Despite the fact that his, formerly best, suit was struggling to contain his larger frame he doubted he had ever felt so small.

 

"It's up to you" he replied at length, smiling anxiously at the man at his side before averting his gaze "I'm not sure what you planned on doing once you got out of that nightmarish place but I am willing to offer you whatever assistance I can given my limited means. It's the least I can do."

 

Ed swallowed. That phrase brought back memories, bittersweet and painful. The last time Oswald had said that to him had been just after he'd lost his eye whilst saving Edward's life. Just another additional to the debts which Ed doubted he would ever be able to repay. All these years later he still had dreams about bloody mess of an eye socket which had almost caused him to vomit on the battlefield. He had tried over the past ten years to come to terms with the guilt he felt about his indirect role in Oswald's injury but so far hadn't had much success. He suspected it would remain with him for the rest of his life. 

 

However, his time in Arkham Asylum had not been entirely wasted. With so little to do and no one of any interest to talk to he'd had a lot of time to think which it turned out had been exactly what he needed. What Oswald had realised back in their days at city hall had, Ed was ashamed to say, taken him much longer to come to terms with. Accepting and embracing his feelings was not something he excelled at unfortunately. However, now that he was free to act on his fully recognised affections Edward didn't intend to waste a moment. He certainly didn't intend on leaving Oswald's side for even a second now that they had finally been reunited. 

 

"Well to be honest, Oswald, my only plans upon leaving Arkham were to see you again" he smiled warmly "That having been accomplished I'm happy to go along with  whatever plan you suggest." 

 

These words were not lost on his audience who blushed slightly. Edward took that is a  sign that he reason to hope, hope that he wasn't too late. He couldn't be sure, of course. A lot could change in such a long space of time but Oswald had always been a stubborn person. Ed found it reassuringly grounding if he was honest. If there was anyone who could endure a decade at Blackgate and not change a bit then it was Oswald.

 

"In that case, how about some food?" 

 

"Sounds perfect."

 

***********

 

"It's strange to be back here again. I can't believe you have managed to keep it all this time."

 

Oswald let out a light chuckle as he adjusted himself in his seat. It did indeed feel strange to be back at Ed's old apartment on Grundy Street but at the the same time it felt nice, comforting. Although the main reason for their choice in dinner venue had been it's proximity to the nearest take away Oswald couldn't deny that he was enjoying the sense of nostalgia. 

 

It wasn't something that wasted on his dinner partner either. Ed couldn't help but grin as he laid the food out on the table and sat down. It was just like old times. Once again he felt the prickle of hope burning in his chest. Oswald looked so content in this moment. Edward wondered whether he too was enjoying the warm and happy feelings of deja vu that their current setting triggered. 

 

Edward also wondered whether now would be a good time to tell Oswald, to broach the subject of his journey of emotional discovery over the past few years and where it had taken him. Was now the time to confess his love? He wasn't sure so elected to consider the matter as he surgically removed the onions from his noodles.

 

Penguin meanwhile simply dug right in. Now the food in Blackgate had been nothing short of awful. To even call it food was a higher compliment than it deserved. A high calorie and protein mush designed to keep the prisoners filled for longer; it had been bland in taste, practically devoid of colour and had possessed a texture which is best left unimagined. It was, essentially, Victorian gruel taken to a higher level.

 

That being the case Oswald found himself unable to hold back a sigh of delight when he took his first mouthful of Chinese takeaway. His heart had been so preoccupied with missing Edward over the past decade that he had failed to realise just how many other things he missed. Right now the practical explosion of flavour on his tongue tasted better than he could ever have imagined. He had never been the sort to take good food for granted but he vowed in that moment to savour everything he ate to the utmost from now on. He scooped up another huge mouthful and hummed appreciatively. 

 

Ed, meanwhile, laid down his chopsticks and rested his chin on his hands, preferring to watch his companion's face light up with a  smile and listen to happy murmurs that escaped his lips as he ate. The joy sparkling in Oswald's eye was heartwarming to see. Oh god, Ed had missed him so much. 

 

His attentions did not go unnoticed by Oswald; however, who became increasingly more uncomfortable with his friends casual stare until the point where enjoying his meal was rendered impossible. He set down his own chopsticks and pushed his plate away from him, a tightness forming deep in his stomach which had nothing to do with food. He wrapped his arms around his torso in a subconscious attempt to hide his well upholstered figure from view. Goodness knows what Edward must be thinking of him right now but he doubt that the way his companion had been watching him was a good sign. 

 

Oswald's confidence in how he looked had never been a stable thing and now, sitting opposite the man he still loved , he could feel the downward spiral he had been enduring since he had entered Blackgate plummet still further. Next to Ed, who looked just as dashing in his question mark covered green suit as he had always done, Oswald could help but feel inferior in comparison.

 

Ed watch in despair as Oswald's less than happy thoughts flashed across their owners face. The last thing Edward had wanted to do was make his friend feel self conscious, especially about the additional weight around his middle which Ed already adored, but it seemed Ed had unwittingly managed to do just that if the way Oswald was trying to shrink back in his chair and suck in his stomach slightly was any indication. 

 

"Oswald."

 

Oswald kept his gaze to the floor, merely nodding to show that he listening. Whatever negative thoughts he was currently battling with were obviously at the forefront of his mind and therefore commandeering most of his attention. 

 

Ed sighed despondently and got up from his seat, making his way over to Oswald and perching himself on the edge of the table in front of him. There was a moment's silence as he debated exactly what it was that he was going to say.

 

"Oswald, you are handsome and clever and you will always be a great man." 

 

Ed tilted his friends face up gently with his hand, urging the raven haired to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable" Edward continued gently "Believe me, that was not my intention. I was just thinking about how happy I was that we were together again. That is all." 

 

Oswald blinked slowly up at him, lost for words. The sincerity he heard in Ed's voice as he stared into those chocolate brown eyes, which looked filled to the brim with pure adoration, bought a deep blush to his cheeks. He wanted more than anything to just melt into the minute touch of Ed's hand cupping his chin and forget everything else. To feel loved. Not daring to believe the subtle hints in Ed's demeanor; however, and dismissing them as wishful thinking he felt that what he wanted was destined to remain forever out of reach. 

 

Ed hadn't loved him before. Hadn't loved him back when he had power and before he had put on weight. He could hardly love him now. Little did he know just how wrong he was. 

 

Seeing that his companions spirits had not been lifted Ed bit his lip nervously before choosing a different tactic. He wasn't sure whether now was the right time but at the same time he doubted there would be a better opportunity. He would just have to go for it and hope for the best. It was time to take a leap of faith.

 

"Oswald, there is something I need to tell you" he admitted quietly "You see, in Arkham I had a lot of time to think and in that time I realized something. It took me far too long to do so, there is a good chance that I might be too late, and for that I am sorry. If I had only come to terms with it sooner then who knows how different our lives could have been." 

 

There was pause. Ed swallowed, fighting the impulse to look away from Oswald's confused yet desperate stare as he searched for the courage to finally voice what lay in his heart.

 

"I love you, Oswald. I have done for a very long time, possibly since you fell in love with me, but I wasn't able to accept it. That wasn't because of you, you understand. That was purely down to me and I am sorry that I put you through so much because of that. I don't know whether you still feel the same way about me as you used to but I felt I owed it to you to let you know the truth. That I love you and that you are right, I need you." 

 

The silence which followed seemed almost suffocating to Ed as he anxiously awaited his friend's response. After several moments in which Penguin simply opened and closed his mouth wordlessly like a fish out of water the shorter man was finally able to formulate a response. It made Edward's heart ache when he heard just how deep settled his love's self doubt was. Blackgate had done a lot of damage, he realised. Although, he reasoned, perhaps his constant rebukes of past affections had played their part too.

 

"Ed, I’m not the man I was. I have nothing to offer you. No money, power, status or security. There’s a chance I could get that back but there are no guarantees and what would you be left with if I didn’t manage it? A man so jealous and possessive that he ruined a perfect friendship because he was too selfish to sacrifice his feelings. A washed up former criminal with no resources and more enemies than you can count. A man who now looks like…” He gestured minutely yet miserably at his plump physique “I can’t be the sort of person you need, the sort of person you deserve.”

 

With surprising speed and force Edward kicked Oswald’s chair backwards, making the little bird cry out in surprise, moving both the chair and its occupant out from under the table so that he had space to kneel down at Oswald’s feet. One hand leapt up to jet black locks as the other settled on Oswald’s soft round midriff.  Fixing the object of his affections with a piercing stare, Edward closed the gap between them still further by resting their foreheads together. He was done with holding back and he could tell that what his companion needed right now was reassurance that would be impossible to ignore which was exactly what Ed intended to give him.

 

“We have both hurt each other” he began “But I forgave you for what you did to me a long time ago. You know that. Don’t think for one second that that has changed. As for having nothing to offer me I can tell you right now that I have never heard such nonsense in my life. You have always given me exactly what I needed, what no one else ever gave me, love and validation and friendship. I don’t want anything else from you and never will. I just want to be with you, Oswald. I love you no matter what. I alway have done and always will. It just took me a while to realise it. Please, just give me a chance to make this work between us. Please tell me I am not too late.”  

 

Throwing caution to the winds Edward then made a final surge forwards, pressing their lips together in a brief but intense kiss. Oswald stiffened in shock and his monocle slipped from its resting place only to be caught in shaking hands. For a moment he forgot to breathe. He simply gaped at Ed in disbelief as the reality of the situation sank in. Edward truly cared about him! 

 

Ed drew back ever so slightly, biting his lip nervously as he tried to gage what Penguin was thinking from his expression. "I'm sorry. It's just that I have been thinking about doing that for a long time" he said quietly. 

 

He was relieved when a bright smile began to spread across Oswald's face. "So have I" Oswald admitted passionately, a statement which made Ed blush right to the tips of his ears, before grasping Edward firmly by the tie and pulling him in for another kiss. 

 

This one lasted much longer that the last and it wasn't long before, after waiting for an invitation, Edward moved up off the floor and straddled Oswald's lap gently. Their eyes fluttered shut as they drank each other in; Oswald's trembling hands tangling themselves up in Ed's brown curls as he tried desperately to pull his beloved closer, clinging to him as though his life would be over if they were parted again for even the briefest of moments. In all honesty it certainly felt that way to both of them. 

 

Eventually Ed found himself unable to keep his lips from wondering and soon he was peppering Oswald's cheeks with whispery kisses before moving to plant slower and more sloppy ones on his neck. His hands, which had never left Oswald's vast stomach, deftly undid the buttons of the stretched silver waistcoat and he wound his arms tightly around the warm chubby belly he was quickly becoming fascinated by.

 

"I adore this, by the way" he whispered vehemently against Oswald's skin, giving his bird's love handles a little squeeze "The extra weight really suits you." 

 

Penguin giggled disbelievingly before gently pulling Ed's head back just enough so that he could look into his eyes. "Do you really mean that?" He asked, his voice quiet and hopeful.

 

Edward flashed him a toothy grin. "Of course I do" he replied " I love the way you look, now more than ever. You're beautiful and I will make sure that from now on you always know that." 

 

Oswald burst into tears and buried his face in Edward's chest as he hugged him tightly. "I love you, Ed. Oh god, I love you so much" he sobbed joyfully. It was all so overwhelming yet wonderful at the same time.

 

For a long time they simply held each other. Nothing was said but it didn't matter. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

 

"Well, it seems Arkham actually managed to do something good for once. Remind me to send the staff there a thank you letter" Penguin joked finally as he brushed away his tears with his sleeve. He beamed up at Edward who was pleased to see a hint of Oswald's old confidence burning inside the sea green eye of his lover. 

 

Ed laughed lightly before letting out a contented sigh. Today had gone better than he had dared hope, even with the interruption of that bat obsessed lunatic. Speaking of which:

 

"Well; now that the two of us are, after all these years, finally on the same page I say it's about time we had a little celebration. How about we finish off dinner, get some sleep and tomorrow we set about our new life together. That Cape wearing vigilante can wait." 

 

"You, Mr Nygma, are full of great ideas." 

 

They finished out the remainder of the meal in high spirits and easy familiarity, Edward not moving from his boyfriends lap the entire time. Ed even managed to convince Oswald to let him feed him something from his plate and delighted in the embarrassed yet happy expressions that occurred during the exchange. He doubted anything would bring him as much joy as seeing Oswald smile and knowing that he was the cause.

 

Tomorrow would come soon, he knew, and with it the start of their new lives. However, despite the fact that he longed for the chance to show all of Gotham how wrong they had been for mistreating himself and Penguin the way they had done plus the opportunity to show the city's newest costumed weirdo where to go, what Edward was looking forward to most was more moments like this. Just him and Oswald. That, he knew, was all he really needed.

                       **The End.**


End file.
